


Stiles Stilinski and the Case of the Possessive Werewolf

by IzzieTheEnamored



Series: Stiles Stilinski's Love Muffin 'Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's wolf is childish, First Date, I call it the love muffin anomaly, It totally exists, It's just really hard to resist Stiles' Love Muffins, M/M, Poor Ted, Possessive Behavior, Stiles is an awesome boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieTheEnamored/pseuds/IzzieTheEnamored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Derek is unfazed by Stiles' intense onslaught of feels so he goes back to trying to consume Stiles face with his mouth. In a good way. Derek is a fantastic kisser. It's just, sometimes he gets a little intense. Stiles thinks it's probably a werewolf thing.</i><br/> </p><p> </p><p>Derek and Stiles go on their first date. Once again, things happen.</p><p>Featuring: Possessive Wolf and Ted the Gay Waiter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski and the Case of the Possessive Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another one. Because I'm on independent study and have too much time on my hands. Blame it on the California Education System.

"You give me a lot of feels." Stiles announces out of the blue. 

"Thanks?" Derek says, raising an eyebrow. And like, how does he even do that with his eyebrows? Stiles has practiced nonchalantly raising an eyebrow for years and he has yet to master the correct technique. But then Derek Hale comes waltzing in with his perfect face and body and endearingly bushy eyebrows and he's suddenly the master of bodily cues. He should be arrested for existing.

Derek is unfazed by Stiles' intense onslaught of feels so he goes back to trying to consume Stiles face with his mouth. In a good way. Derek is a fantastic kisser. It's just, sometimes he gets a little intense. Stiles thinks it's probably a werewolf thing. Not that he's complaining. Because, hello, Derek's lips being on any part of Stiles' body is basically awesome.

"We make out a lot." Stiles blurts out as Derek is ravishing his poor, innocent neck. Apparently that brain to mouth filter he's been working on is something that is never going to happen.

"Are you complaining?" Derek relents in his attempt to mark Stiles as much as possible long enough to look slightly worried. Stiles shakes his head so fast he gets whiplash.

"No! No, of course not. I love making out, making out is awesome. If I could make a world where all we did is make out, I would." Stiles insists and Derek looks a little confused at his hot and cold attitude.

"I hear an unspoken but in that statement." Stiles sometimes wishes that Derek wasn't such a receptive person. Because he knows that if he says what he's thinking out loud than he's probably going to just embarrass himself.

"Can we just go back to making out?" It sounds like a set plan to Stiles but Derek still looks unsure. Stiles runs his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Derek's head because he knows that it's his sourwolf's kryptonite. Derek rumbles out what sounds suspiciously like a purr and Stiles deems the crisis successfully averted. 

 _"Stiles."_ Derek huffs and that's definitely not his 'ooh, Stiles do that again' voice. Derek gives him _that_ look and Stiles' resolve disintegrates like salt in water. Fucking ionic bonds. 

"We've never even been on a date." Derek furrows his eyebrows and there he goes with the perfect bodily cues again.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Derek actually looks interested instead of put out like Stiles expected. Not that Derek's not a great boyfriend. Social norms have just never been his thing and Stiles figured proper courtship would fall under that category. 

"Yes." Stiles answers honestly and Derek nods thoughtfully. Stiles can all but see the cogs in his brain turning and he doesn't know whether he should be excited or terrified.

*~*~*~*

Stiles is _not_ nervous. Not in the slightest. Why should he be nervous? Technically, he and Derek are already together so he doesn't have to make a good impression or anything and it's _just_ a date...

And if he changes his outfit seven times and nearly has a panic attack than that's nobody's business but his own. 

The date actually goes pretty well despite Stiles' _not_ nervousness.

Derek takes Stiles to a horror movie and Stiles gets to spend the whole time in Derek's lap hiding from creepy ghost children which is _awesome_. 

And then they go to dinner. Dinner and a movie, Stiles gives Derek bonus points for creativity.

Prefab settings aside, it's a great date. They talk and interact like they do on a day to day basis except in _public_. Yeah, Stiles gets to flaunt his awesome relationship with Derek and his abs in front of people he knows. So, take that gawky preteen years. 

And then things...get a little _weird_. Like, weird even by 'my best friend and boyfriend are werewolves' standards. 

It all starts when their waitress' shift ends and bubbly Kristy is replaced by 6 feet of flamboyant homosexual Ted. Not that Stiles should be making assumptions based on someone's mannerisms. It's a very bad habit that he needs to break. 

However, his suspicions towards Ted's sexuality are only confirmed when Ted starts to flirt with him. Stiles is sitting across from Derek God of Abs Hale and Ted flirts with _Stiles_. And ok, yeah, maybe Stiles is a little smug about it but his self confidence has basically just been boosted for life. 

And, as if Stiles' life could get any stranger, Derek _growls_ at Ted. And not the type if growl that could be disguised as an awkward throat clearing session. No, a full on 'I'm an alpha werewolf and you seriously shouldn't be messing with me' growl. Ted goes quiet and looks more than a little freaked out. Stiles internally face palms. Derek's eyes get a little red. Fuck. 

"Yeah, um, can we just get the check?" Stiles asks. Ted acts as if he cannot get away from their table fast enough. Derek looks down at his cheesecake and feigns innocence. "Don't think that we are not talking about this mister." Stiles hisses and Derek pouts a little. Like he's a three year old and not an alpha werewolf that just _growled_ at their waiter. 

*~*~*~*

"What the fuck was that?" Stiles exclaims as soon as they've pulled away from the restaurant. Derek just shrugs like he doesnt know what Stiles is talking about. "Derek?" Stiles demands an Derek lets out a long suffering sigh.

"It's a wolf thing. Stiles just drop it." Derek explains. And he can't say something like that and expect Stiles to not ask questions. 

"A wolf thing? What does that even mean?" Derek shifts uncomfortably and glares at the windshield like it's personally offended him.

"I--my wolf, felt like someone was encroaching on his territory." And ok, that kind of makes sense. Especially with Derek's affinity for leaving enough hickeys that Stiles practically has to wear turtlenecks. But still, Stiles is _not_ a bought an sold piece of merchandise.

"I am not property!" Derek has the decency to look guilty. 

"I know you're not. I know you're your own person and I would never impede on that. It's just that--sometimes the wolf gets possessive. It's something that happens and if you don't like it than I will try my hardest to control it." Stiles can learn to live with that. It's not like he's dating the hottest guy on Earth or _anything_. If a slight fancy for possessiveness is Derek's only flaw than Stiles can deal with that. 

"I don't--it's ok. They're are just, times when it's appropriate and times when it's not, ok?" Derek nods and he has that cute 'maybe my life isn't a lifetime movie after all' smile on. "Right, so does this mean we get to hot super hot werewolf claiming sex?" Stiles asks because, as a teenage boy, it's his job to know this things. Derek looks mildly horrified and Stiles takes that as a no. Damn. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr: belleisalright  
> Follow me and we can be friends?
> 
> * Lifetime is a stupid channel in America that constantly plays dumb movies about dead parents and/or emotionally stunted children. I just realized that not everyone will understand that reference. Oops. 
> 
> Comments? Concerns? Reviews?
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Should this be the last one? I don't know...


End file.
